Ruins of the memory
by AeDePute
Summary: Kuroko's 'love life' is going down, but on his suppose to be 'depressing' night time for his self he found someone that might change his world upside down, once again. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, guys! Warnings: OOC-ness, BL, Lemon scenes (in future chappies) eheh


Title: Ruins of the memory

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball/ KnB

Rated: T+/ M

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke; rights reserved for Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Chapter 1

"Mystery Girl"

Stumbling upon his steps, Kuroko found himself down to the ground, with a dizzy feeling. He shouldn't have drunk too much alcohol, but he needs it to forget the terrible memories of the events that happened earlier in his life; which involves and goes around his "love-life".

Kuroko finds his first boyfriend for a year Akashi Seijurou bedding a friend of his when he was in high school, Furihata Kouki. He decided to break up with Akashi to help the two get together and soon he left his feelings aside.

The next incident in his "love-life" is when his best-friend Aomine Daiki tried courting him, at the same time a former teammate and friend of his, Kise Ryouta, also courted him. He couldn't pick from the two since both were fine, so in the end he tried his best to not break their hearts –since he likes both of them –but failed to do so when he rejected both of them. Kuroko found out three days later the two, Aomine and Kise, are already dating each other.

Then here comes a perfect guy, Kagami Taiga, pushing his way through Kuroko, which the bluenette tried to pull away but in the end the red headed tiger found his way warming inside Kuroko's heart. But in the end, he was the same. He betrayed Kuroko by saying that he made Kuroko as a cover since he was rejected by his "brother", Himuro Tatsuya, and that his "brother" decided to go out with him now, so Kuroko was no longer needed.

It was tough, yes, and Kuroko tried his best and get a grip of his self. Slowly, tears pour down his porcelain cheeks. People seem to ignore him like always; at times like this he would go to a friend of his. But, unfortunately deep within Kuroko's heart, he doesn't want to bother anyone and he manages to convince his self to keep everything inside.

A shadow that looms over him went unnoticed; the person knelt down to him. It surprise Kuroko to see a person, a girl? No, it's a boy. The person is wearing male's clothing, surely it's a boy.

"Ah, sorry" the 'male' teen said as he got back up on his feet, he thrust a hand out for Kuroko to hold on so he can stand back up too.

Kuroko took the hand with a mutter of gratitude followed; he was quite surprised that someone noticed him, except for Takao Kazunari, his friend's lover, or his senpai, Izuki Shun; and some of the members of his high school team and former team in middle school.

"You're welcome" the stranger smiled at him, suddenly realizing something he thrust his hand out again "My apologies, I'm Shinzuki Yuuki" he introduced.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko shook the hand awkwardly and pull his hand back into his pocket.

"So…" Shinzuki started "…is there something wrong, Kuroko-san?" hopefully trying to know some stranger.

Kuroko is really quite surprise that someone is as vulnerable and gullible as this guy, introducing and getting acquainted with someone he just met on the streets, but that's not the most extremely weird thing, the fact that Kuroko's drunk is the biggest question why Shinzuki even talk to him.

"No, it's nothing" Kuroko look down just to avoid Skinzuki's emerald eyes that seems to see his soul.

"I see" Shinzuki replied, a bit worried and gloomy "My apologies again for being so rude to you, I shouldn't have done that" and with that Shinzuki turn to walk away, just then Kuroko on some unknown reflex reach and grabbed Shinzuki's arm, surprising the other teen. "What is it, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko himself is very surprise of what he did; it seems that at least someone, for the past few years, really tried to know him or something of sorts. "I –I hope to see you again, Shinzuki-san." Kuroko tried his best not to sound weird, but the speech he gave is already weird enough as it is. But Kuroko's eyes widen when Sinzuki smiled and nodded.

"I'm a college student of T University, on the course of fine arts." Shinzuki smiled, then started to walk away after handing Kuroko a piece of small post-it paper to Kuroko with his name and number on it, which puzzled Kuroko on how and where the older teen got it from. "Call me, ok?" Shinzuki waved one last time before bouncing off away from Kuroko.

It truly puzzles Kuroko, but that's the least of his problems at the moment; since he doesn't really know how to face Kagami the next day or on the following days of the weeks to come.

**Sorry for the short chappy~ Haha~ Anways, I'm being irresponsible right now, since I have finals going on and I haven't reviewed anything yet; then here I am making a new story when I didn't updated my last ones yet~ SORRY! haha :D **


End file.
